


Pastry and Large Hot Chocolate

by NowhereNearYou



Series: Good Ol' Fashion Lover Boy [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Not Beta Read, Other, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Sub!Aziraphale, Unbeta'd, Under the Table Fun, Verbal Humiliation, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereNearYou/pseuds/NowhereNearYou
Summary: "I have no idea what you mean,” You gently moved your foot to his crotch, not moving it, just resting it there lightly. His breath hitched, blood rushing to his cheeks and cock, “After you finish your food, we can finish this,” After rubbing his cock once more, you set your foot back onto the food. With a slightly mocking smile, you took a bite of your pastry.





	Pastry and Large Hot Chocolate

When you woke up, the first thing you realized was that Aziraphale was no longer cuddled up against you. And with a quick look downwards, you realized that you were still completely naked. After a quick stretch, you let out an annoyed groan and got out of bed. Since the only person who would see you was Aziraphale, you threw on a simple t-shirt and shorts. 

As you opened the bedroom door, you heard quiet clunking from the kitchen. The paranoid part of your brain tried to convince you it was a crazed murder/burglar. But then the reasonable part took over and said it was probably just Aziraphale.

You groggily walked towards the kitchen, the fog of sleep still somewhat present. The source of the clunks was revealed to be Aziraphale trying to make eggs. Keyword, trying, He was doing his best to remove the ever-present shells with the spatula. There was also a paper towel nearby, suggesting that not all the egg stayed in the pan. 

Nevertheless, you were flattered. 

“You know you didn’t have to make me breakfast right?” You asked, wrapping your arms around him and resting your head on his shoulders. 

He let out a low hum and stirred the eggs, making sure there were no more eggshells, “Well, I woke up early and wanted to do something nice for you,” He gently rested his head on yours and closed his eyes. Somehow even though the action was so simple, it also felt incredibly sweet and intimate. 

Contrary to stereotypes, the morning after was anything but awkward. Conversation flowed freely, with laughs peppered in every so often. The feeling of not having to hide your feelings from Aziraphale was freeing. You could finally show your affection and love for him whenever possible. 

“So, I promised you a date and I did say I would let you choose the place,” You reminded Aziraphale as he was leaving. 

“Oh, you did didn’t you? Well let's see, are you free Friday at... hmm... 10:00 am?” He asked, teetering on the ball of his feet. 

“Sounds good. I almost forgot!” You gave your phone to Aziraphale, “If it’s not too forward, can I have your number? You know, since we’re kinda... involved now,” 

“Certainly! I thought you would never ask,” He let out a small chuckle before his eyes returned to the phone, “I'm not that good with technology,” Aziraphale looked to his left, looking embarrassed about his lack of knowledge. 

And after a good while of helping Aziraphale, his number was in your phone. 

“I’ll see you at your bookstore Friday at 10:00,” With a quick kiss, he was gone. 

The week of waiting was insufferable. Even though you did work very hard to get his number in your phone, you didn’t want to seem too desperate. Plus, as much as you hate to admit it, in the end, the waiting would make the experience all the better. 

The fact that you didn’t even know where it was added to the anticipation and cocktail of other emotions. Though you could have a date with him in an empty room, and it would still be unforgettable. One of the things that got you through the week was imagining how the date would go. You were excited to see how Aziraphale would act while on a date. Even when both of you were just hanging out, he was kind and polite. You couldn’t wait to see how over and beyond he was on a date. 

But now here you were, waiting for Aziraphale in his shop. You didn’t want to barge in on him, and you didn’t mind looking at the books. As you examined one particularly shiny book, someone draped his arms over your neck. You twirled around and you were met with Aziraphale, a sunshine smile on his face. Glancing him up and down, you took in his outfit. Even though the only different thing was his bowtie, which was an elegant black, there was an internally glow from him. 

“Looking snazzy, Azzy,” You lamely said, finishing it with some finger guns. 

“Thank you! You look pretty ‘snazzy’ too,” He said, “For our date, I wanted to take you somewhere that we could both enjoy. There's this new café down the street I've been dying to try. I thought we could go there... if that’s good with you?” 

“I do happen to love cafes so that’s lucky for you,” You joked, lightly pushing him. 

“Well then, let's go,” He said cheerily, turning the sign over to ‘Closed’ 

“Lead the way, captain,” You enthusiastically grabbed his hand and started to swing. He lifted your hand to his mouth for a chaste kiss. 

Walking down the street was an unusually fun situation with Aziraphale. The way he animatedly spoke about his passions and spoke ninety-miles a minute. Even if you couldn’t understand what he said, just seeing how joyful it made him was enough. A genuine smile was plastered on your face whenever you spoke to him. 

“And not only is it the most expensive ham, but it's also- Oh! This is it,” He stopped abruptly, almost forgetting where it was thanks to him getting lost in his thoughts. 

“‘Mirror Café' hm? Weird name,” You read off the sign, looking over to Aziraphale. 

“It's not about the name, it's about the food,” He countered, opening the door for you. 

It was quite a casual place, more casual than what Aziraphale usually drifted too. You went up to the counter and ordered your food, while Aziraphale studied the menu. After a good minute or two, he ordered. Even though you were the one who initiated the date, Aziraphale insisted that he paid. 

You picked out a small table that was set near the window, liking to be able to people watch. You smiled up at Aziraphale as he sat down. 

“Reminds me of a log cabin, I feel like I’m about to roast a marshmallow over the fire,” You said, looking around to get a better look of the café. 

“It truly does. It’s such a cozy spot,” He replied, bouncing one of his legs. 

You and Aziraphale filled the wait for food with idle conversation, talking about nothing in particular. After a good ten minutes of waiting, the food was finally ready. You grabbed your pastry and coffee as Aziraphale did the same. Returning to the quaint table, you started to enjoy your food. 

As soon as the food hit his tastebuds, Aziraphale let out a pleased moan. You’ve experienced him eating multiple times, and that one sound still got you bothered. You did your best to distract yourself by eating your pastry, ignoring the plentiful noises from Aziraphale. 

And then a sinister idea popped into your head. 

“Do you like the food?” You asked, using your foot to rub his calve. It couldn’t instantly become sexual, you had to build up suspense. Teasing led to a more fruitful end. 

He let out a cough, almost choking on his food, “Yes the food is good, but what are you doing?” 

You let out a small hum. Your foot moved onto the bottom of his thigh, “Whatever do you mean? I’m just drinking my coffee,” To punctuate, you took a small sip of your drink. You did your best to hide your mischievous smirk behind your cup. 

You used your foot to meticulously massage his thigh. Aziraphale tensed, his bites of food become farther apart. 

“We’re in public-” He whispered harshly, his voice catching when you moved your foot to the top of his thigh. His breaths became labored and shallow, hand over his mouth trying to hide his small sounds. 

“You’re right, we are in public. So it would be smart to be quiet, wouldn’t it?” You whispered back, massaging his thigh harder, making sure to not touch his crotch. 

“Well, its hard to be quiet when you’re doing that” You could hear the strain in his voice, doing his best to keep it level. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” You gently moved your foot to his crotch, not moving it, just resting it there lightly. His breath hitched, blood rushing to his cheeks and cock, “After you finish your food, we can finish this,” After rubbing his cock once more, you set your foot back onto the food. With a slightly mocking smile, you took a bite of your pastry. 

Aziraphale looked down at his plate, one pastry still there and a large hot chocolate half filled. He looked back up to you, his eyes filled with pleading. While there was a part of you that wanted nothing more than to give him what he wanted, but you had control. 

The conversation was now sparse, Aziraphale doing his best to both eat quick and enjoy his food. You were leaning back in the chair, sipping the coffee. His eyes brows were creased in concentration. 

And with a final long sip of hot chocolate, he was finished. He looked at you, eyes shining with pride. You gave him a quick smile and stood up with your empty dishes. After setting the dishes in the assigned area with Aziraphale following suit, you grabbed his hand and left the café. 

“I can’t wait to suck your fat cock,” You whispered in his ear, trying to rile him up. His eyes widened and cheeks flushed. He didn’t reply, but his walking pace was faster, “You are so needy arent you? Such a needy boy,” 

“You are going to be the death of me,” He said to himself, looking anywhere but you. 

“Are you hard? You know anyone could see you, right? Hm, would you like everyone seeing how horny I get you? Naughty, naughty boy,” 

“Oh look! We’re at my shop,” He said, doing his best to ignore your words. But it was quite obvious that it was getting through to him, “After you,” He opened the door and gestured inside. 

As soon as both of you were inside, you pinned him against the wall and passionately kissed him. The feeling of finally being able to do what you wanted was amazing. Aziraphale let himself finally act on his lust, kissing back. You licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Aziraphale accepted instantly, moaning around your tongue. 

“God, fuck, I love this. Take off your stupid clothes,” You commanded, getting on your knees. After fumbling with his belt, you finally got it off and threw it haphazardly. You unbuttoned his pants and hastily pulled them around his ankles. You mouthed him through his underwear, needing a taste of him as soon as possible. The taste and warmth of him was addicting. You looked up at him through your eyelashes, silently asking for permission. 

He nodded furiously, his outerwear now gone. This left him with his black bowtie and white button-down shirt. You delicately bit the elastic of his underwear, pulling them down gradually. 

“Please get your mouth on me already,” He begged, lightly grabbing your hair. Deciding to let him finally get his pleasure, you let go of his underwear and licked a strip from the base to head. Aziraphale set out a sigh of both relief and pleasure. You wrapped your mouth on his head and gave a light suck. 

“Ah! Yes!” He cried out, his grip tightening on your hair. The taste of his cock was better than any pastry you’ve had. You took more into your mouth, doing it slowly, inch by inch. Aziraphale was letting out small whines, begging for more without speaking a word. 

When you felt his hips buck ever so slightly, you pulled away, “Didn’t say you could move did I?” 

“Sorry, I won't do it again, I swear,” He panted, chest heaving, “Please more, I promise I won't do it again!” His begging breaking down your last bit of restraint. You licked his head before taking as much as you could. With the moans of Aziraphale encouraging you on, you bobbed your head. The feeling of his cockhead hitting the back of your throat was blissful. 

“If you keep doing that, I’ll cum,” He said, head tilted back and eyes closed. It looked as if he was completely taken over by pleasure. Not only did you not stop, but you also went faster. You were craving Aziraphale’s cum more than anything, “I’m-” 

With that single word, he met his release. Both of his hands were on your head, forcing you to drink every ounce of his release. His eyes were screwed tightly closed, a single loud moan escaping his lips. You kept your lips on him, not wasting one drop. 

When you were sure he was done you pulled away, coughing slightly. You let yourself catch your breath before looking up at him. Not knowing what to do, you stood up and kissed him. The thought of Aziraphale tasting himself on your lips was strangely arousing. 

“Let me return the favor,” Aziraphale said, words muffled against your lips. You agreed with a nod, pushing your lips against his again. It was an understatement to say you were addicted to the way he kissed, among other things. “Not here, backroom,” 

Just like that, you were on a table in the backroom, pants gone and legs spread. The sight of Aziraphale between your legs, curious eyes peering at your most sensitive parts was enchanting. 

“Put two fingers in me, crook them up,” You instructed, not wanting to waste time. Aziraphale did exactly as you said, waiting for his next command. His fingers were thick, and while they didn’t feel quite as nice as his cock, they were amazing nonetheless, “No-now, put your mouth right here and suck,” You trailed your hand down, further opening yourself for him. Using your middle finger, you showed where your clit was. He didn’t waste a second. His mouth was on your clit and you couldn’t be happier. 

He was a natural. His lips suctioned around your clit while his tongue massaged, not only that, but he was thrusting his fingers ever so slightly, hitting your g spot with every small thrust. 

“I’m not gonna last long, Azira-” You roughly pushed his face into you harder, absentmindedly twirling a piece of hair, “Ah! Fuck, god you are fucking amazing,” You felt the knot in your stomach getting tighter. With one more thrust of his fingers, you came. You ground against his face, riding out your orgasm as long as possible. 

As soon as you caught your breath, you gave Aziraphale a lazy smile. “You are amazing,” You said simply. 

“Thank you,” He replied, putting his clothes back on. 

“One hell of a date,” You joked, putting on your clothes. 

“You could say that,” He agreed, sweet smile on his face. 

“You wanna see a movie? No funny business, I promise,” 

“I would love to,”


End file.
